Kagome and the Pirate Cpt The Silver Hanyou:Prt 1
by Sailor X
Summary: IT'S BACK!Kinda. It's the first Half of the VERY FIRST and ORIGINAL Inuyasha Pirate Story! Kagome is taken to seal a deal with the most dangerous Pirate of the 7 seas, The Silver Hanyou, to blackmail her father. Little did she know...
1. The Journey Begins

The Adventures of Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou:

A/N: Hey guys! This is the same old Old version...I descided why ruin it, it got popular for a reason...So know, I'm splitting it up into 2 parts...I'm just starting on Part 2... This story is what took me off, so I can't forget about it...and ignore most of the A/Ns, I'm just posting up what was saved...

So here's your beloved story...

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

Setting: 1740 in London, England-

She just got the news. She stood on a bridge by a nearby pond. She looked at her reflection in the waters below. She was Japanese, but had lived her young adult life as a Lady in the British Court, due to her father's role as a diplomat for Japan. He helped with negotiations and such other subjects. She was only 15 and already was put in a tight position and now, yet again, she'd have to leave "Home." She looked at her clothing. Dressed in apparel that upper-crust ladies wore. A blue dress with a trail of white ruffles going from her neck to her waist. Layers and layers of fabric under her the skirt to have that "Bouffant" look. Her hair in bun with curls hanging from it, a beaded net holding it.

"Why America?" She asked herself, "It seems like I just moved here and it's so far!"

She tossed a daisy she had picked earlier into the water, rippling away her image.

"Lady Kagome! Your Father wants an audience with you!" Her maid servant/ best friend Sango yelled.

Kagome sighed and slowly walked toward her friend.

Her father paced behind his cherry stained wood desk.

"Papa?" Kagome peeked into the cracked of the door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, come in, Angel!

Kagome sat like a lady in the velvet chair in front of the desk. Her father sat in front of her at the other side of the desk.

"I know this move is going to be rough on you, it is for all of us."

"But it took us almost a year to travel from Japan to here! At least we had land around us! I don't want to sail on a boat for 3 months straight!"

"I know, sweetheart, but I need you and your mother with me. I don't know how long I will be there and there's no way to guarantee my return."

Kagome looked down and flattened out her bunched up skirt.

"Hey," He father said, reaching acrossed the desk to hold his daughter's chin up, "Don't let this get you down! You are the strongest girl I've ever met! Even the Queen's female guards couldn't hold a candle to you!"

That got a small smile out of Kagome.

"But it's so sudden! Tomorrow---we leave tomorrow!"

"Don't worry so much dear! As least we can just put it behind us as fast as we can! Okay? We h---"

"---What's going on over there that's so important?"

Kagome's voice was so soft, it was just above a whisper.

"Well, sweetheart, that is my business to worry about, just go back with your mother and finish packing. We are leaving at the crack of dawn."

Kagome watched as her father continued to right with a quelled pen. She slowly walked out into the large, open hall. The silence except the echo of her footsteps seemed sort of eerie to her, then down the ways, she saw Sango.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan. You're late for tea"

Kagome smiled at her friend, who gave her a warm smile.

Kagome stepped out of the carriage into the chilled air. She could see the sun's rays were yet barely to be seen. She looked up at the tall masts of the ship she was going to be on for 3-4 months. It seemed like forever to her. She listened as all the sailors were calling out to each other for the readying of the ship. She watched as all her belongings were being hauled up the ramp. Her mother came up behind her.

"Come one, dear. It's time for us to board." He mother said in a very gentle natured voice.

Kagome's chest was tight with anxiety. She slowly marched up the ramp onto the deck. There were about 12 sailors to their crew. She when to the bow of the ship and looked out acrossed the waters. Her heart started to race as she heard the anchors being raised. She grabbed onto the rail as the ship gave a sudden jolt when it began to move. It was a pretty strong breeze. Kagome ran toward the back of the ship, up the stairs on top the poop deck, that was the deck above the captain's quarters, and held on to the railing, watching as the ship completely left the dock. People were waving to them. She slowly waved back.

"Are you going to be okay, My Lady?" Sango asked. Kagome grabbed her shaw at the base of her neck and softly said,

"I hope"

She heard her father in the background speaking in English.

"Do have any ports on the way there to stop by?"

"No Sir I a non- stop chartered routed."

Kagome sighed and stood at the back of the ship until the land slowly disappeared.

Kagome lean on the railing watching the water spray from the waves hitting the sides of the ship. She had been on this stupid ship for 3 and a half months. She was getting a bad case of cabin fever. The only thing she did was play hide and go seek with Sango and the cabin boy. A few sailors would try to flirt with her, but she really didn't pay attention.

"Why do you talk so funny?" One of them asked

"You are a sailor, right?" Kagome was speaking in her best English.

"Yes, for about 20 years now."

"Have you ever been to Japan, or East?"

"No, the furthest east I've gone is Jerusalem. You live farther east?"

"I'm from as east as you can get without out running out of land. It's called Japan."

Another sailor spoke up,

"I wondered why your eyes looked funny"

Kagome huffed and went to go find Sango.

"These sailors are awful!" She spoke to Sango in her native tongue.

"I can guess. I'm glad I don't understand as much as you, but My English is getting better. I think your English teacher said I have a speaking range of a 6 year old, which I guess isn't that bad."

Kagome sat in front of her so Sango could brush her hair.

"I just want to get off this ship! I asked the navigator and he said we still have 2 and a half weeks."

Sango shrugged, "Well, That's not too bad. After we hit the mainland, since we don't need them anymore, I'll help you kill all the sailors from this ship, okay?"

Kagome's nerves calmed as she laughed at Sango's suggestion.

For the past 2 months it became a tradition that every night after dinner, the passengers would watch as the sailors would put on a little concert, singing sea shanties. Kagome actually would wait all day just to get to this part of the day. By now she knew all the sea shanties and the men would make up new ones. Sango and Kagome would dance with each other around the deck. Even the captain would cut in for a dance with either Sango or Kagome. Though Sango was in a low station, they all seemed to forget by the way her and Kagome would always be stuck like glue to each other. This night was to change everything though.

"Sango! Come dance!" Kagome would grab her as they danced and sang loudly to whatever shantie the sailors were playing.

"Captain!" A young sailor called down from a crow's nest.

"Yes, what is it?" The captain looked up to the young man that pointed.

Kagome and Sango paused and watched the current events unfolding.

The captain looked afraid as he looked through this periscope. Then a sound of a cannon sounded.

"Pirates! Men get stationed and armed!" Kagome and Sango stood still watching as everyone scattered. Before they knew it, another ship was beside them. Kagome hugged Sango. She was scared as the ship stopped by them. They heard a loud, scruffy voice yell,

"Ahhh, Captain Griffen! We meet again!"

"Oh, no! Girls go hide!"

Kagome looked over at the ship and tried to spot the source of the voice. But no one was there.

"Who is it, Captain?" Kagome asked with a slight panic in her voice.

A sailor by the name of Pete answered,

"The worst natured pirate you'd come acrossed. He's the most ruthless of all the seven seas! He's called The Silver Hanyou. He has no mercy on anyone… not even women nor children. He's a ruthless monster that belongs in hell. Legand has it he's died so many times… but he always comes back… Not even hell will accept him…Beware of Hanyou, lass."

"Hanyou? That means he's half youkai!" Sango shrieked.

"Girls! Hide n---"The captain tried to finish until he was shot.

Kagome and Sango screamed. They looked behind them to see the ship was under attack. They had Kagome's mother held at bay. Kagome's fear melted. She grabbed the periscope that lay near the captain.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing!" Sango yelled.

Kagome dodged all the attackers that tried to capture her. Sango raced after her. In her family, hand-to-hand combat was learnt, she taught some to Kagome as well, who was making good use of it, though with the heavy dress on, she had a diffuculty kicking, so se punched and hit men with the Periscope to get to her mother.This caught the eye of a certain Pirate captain that stood on a sail. Sango stood in the middle of the ship, with a light dress on, making it easier, using her Karate training to ward off the intruders, dodging their swords and some even tried to shoot her. Kagome rushed to her mother, kicking and hitting her attackers. One came at her with a knife. She hit him hard over the head with the periscope.

"Mama!" go, now! I've got them!"

"Kago---"

"Now Mother!" she yelled over the screams, yells, cannon and gun fire.

Kagome's mother had no choice but to abide by her daughter's command.

Down below

"I swear! We don't have anything worth stealing! I swear!" A frightened young sailor pleaded with the silver haired pirate ripping apart crates and boxes with his claws. He got sick of the sailor's pleas. The pirate looked at him and snarled.

"You know you really talk too much!" He said as he lunged at the frightened young man, but before he could land properly on him---

"Stop that right now!" She screamed in anger.

He recognized her as the one from earlier that fought the others for the protection of her mother. A devious, evil smile developed on his lips. Kagome's froze as her heart was pounding. It was to dark to see the person properly, but she saw the look on his face. He growled ad came after her. She turned and ran up the stairs. She ran as fast as she could. Her assailant jumping about, trying to reach her. She ducked and dodged both him and the other pirate who tried to grab her. She would twist and twirl, the heavy 8 layers skirt giving her momentum. He then spotted a place of refudge. She saw the shadow that was pursuing her,hoping no one was in the captain's quarters. Right when she reached it, her pursuer grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her against the door. She looked up at him. He had long silver hair down to his rump, a large, black pirate's hat complete with a red pheasant feather, a black captain's jacket with tails, big poofy red pants and leather boots. The thing that got her was his amber eyes, which had a reflection of the fire the was burning on the ship. She stared in awe. She didn't know whether to be scared or flustered. He still had the devious smile on his face, but now it bared his teeth with sharp fangs. Sango saw this and ran towards her,

"Kagome-chan!"

But then a man jumped in front of her, He had a purple bandana on his head, A dark purple ruffled shirt with a black velvet vest and poofy black pants. His hair was tied in a short ponytail. Sango froze as he reached for her. He said in a recognizable accent,

"Ah, a beautiful, strong lass! Come here!"

Sango punched him and ran toward Kagome again. Kagome looked at Sango and saw her dodge the persistant pirate till finally they raced under the deck.

"Sango-chan!"

The silver-haired pirate looked behind him and shook his head just in time to watch then run below, but then his attention came back to the young women at his mercy. She wanted to be brave and tried to get up,

"Escuse me! I…"

He kicked her ankles out from under her, making her tumble against the door and she fell again. He growled at her. Kagome tightly backed up against the wall. He knelt down in front of her. She wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her chin roughly, making her face him, she sneered and slapped him. A look of pure horror came when she realized what she did. He didn't look happy with her one bit. He held her against the wall tightly and jerked her head away then stood up and frowned. He looked at a few of his men and pointed at her.

"Oh, no! Please don't kill me! It was an accident! Honest!"

He was walking away, but he froze when he heard her speak. It was in English, but it had something familiar about it. He pointed his men to her again. They grabbed her. She was kicking and screaming. It took two men to hold her down. One got a good right hook before she was restraind.

"So, Mr. Higurashi- that is who you are, right?" The Silver hair man walked up to Kagome's father, who was battered up pretty good.

"I am Mr. Higurashi---"

"I didn't say you could speak, did I!" He snapped He calmed down again.

"I know what you are going to The Caribbean Islands for, Mr. Higurashi. I know the discussions at hand."

"So?"

"So you better change your views very quickly!"

"Why should I?"

The silver-haired pirate smiled and pointed,

"Isn't that your daughter? Mr. Higurashi?"

Kagome's father looked in horror as he saw his daughter being held by two larger men.

"Kagome! No!" He yelled.

"Papa!" She cried.

"Let her go, please let her go! I'll do it! I'll change my views! Just please let her go!"

He pirate rubbed his chin in thought.

"Actually, Mr. Higurashi, I will hold her as collateral. If you do as you say, I will send her back alive. But if you mess up--- She dies! You got me?"

"You Monster!" He yelled

The pirate growled at him. He then put his finger into his mouth and whistled.

Mr. Higurashi yelled,

"Don't lay a hand on her!"

The captain looked at him and smirked,

"She's mine now, I do with her what I wish."

"I swear I'll see you hanged!"

The captain chuckled,

"Keh! That's what they ALL say! Let's go men!"

All the men stopped what they were doing, got what they could and headed back to the other ship.

"Remember our deal!"

The pirate jumped really high up onto the mast. He looked down. He immediately saw one pirate he was missing.

"That damn lecher!"

Captain's Quarters

"Oh, common! It won't take that long!"

The persistant pirate tried to coax Sango. He had been chasing Sango ever since the first second he laid his eyes on her. Sango threw stuff at him.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

"All I ask is that you bare an heir for me!"

Sango shrieked with anger and threw the heaviest thing she could find at him. Before it could hit him, another person caught it.

"Miroku! We are leaving! Now!"

"Aww, but Captain! ---"

"Go!"

"Can I take her?"

"Go ahead! I don't care! But she's your responsibility!"

With that, Miroku pounced on Sango. Sango kicked and screamed.

"Sorry I'm going to have to do this, dear." He said as he knocked her out and threw her over his shoulder for a quick retreat.

Kagome freed herself from her captors just to run into another. The silver- haired Pirate. She froze, he smiled and grabbed a pressure point on her neck, making her pass out.

He threw her over his shoulder and took a huge leap from that ship's deck to his ship. As they untied the ships, Kagome's parents were crying and wailing.

The Pirate Captain devilishly smiled and yelled,

"You keep the deal, you'll see her again!"

Kagome woke up for a split second and looked at her capture.

"The Silver Hanyou---"

He smiled at her. She passed out again.


	2. Prisoners!

Chapter 2: The Day After  
A slash of ice cold water cascaded over Kagome as She got nudged in the side with a boot.

"On your feet, Wench!"

She squealed when the water hit her. She sat up quickly… holding her throbbing head. She was in chains and it wasn't even sunrise. She looked up to her captor with half open, blood shot eyes.

"Oh no… It's you again."

"On your feet, Kagome!"

She looked at him in shock,

"How do you kno…"

"It was the name your parents were yelling when I took you."

He said in a cold tone.

Kagome's look of loathing returned to her dirty face. The Captain kneeled in front of her. He saw she wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Are you scared of me?" He said in a viscously mocking voice.

She quickly glared at him. It almost scared him. Never had a woman glare at him the way she did.

"Why should I be scared of you?"

"Evidently you don't know who I am"

"You are the Silver Hanyou"

The Captain looked at her with a cocky smile.

"That's all you know, isn't it?"

"Well, I was told you are awful and the worst natured pirate ever. I just see a coward."

He slapped her right acrossed the face,

"Wench! How dare you speak to me like that! You are trying my patients, which I have little of!"

"What are you going to do? You can't kill me for the sake of your stupid deal."

She said trying not to whince at her stinging, throbbing cheek.

The Captain grabbed her chin, she couldn't budge. He smiled with his bright white fangs,

" You belong to me now. As long as I have you, you are mine! Which means until then, you belong to me! You are my servant, my slave, maid and possibly my wench. We'll just have to see, now don't we?"

He said with a devious smile.

She spit on his face. He wiped it off and wiped it in her hair. Kagome cringed. He looked into her deep brown eyes, which had a tinge of cobalt in them.

"Listen, girl. You don't realize who I am. You don't know _what_ I am. I am stronger than 100 of the strongest men in the world. Think about that!"

He let go of her chin, pushing it to the side, jerking her neck.

"I will have one of my men bring you on deck. You will do what I say. I think that deal is important, but if you get too be too much, I will break the deal. I will see you in a while, wench!"

He stood and starred with a stern, emotionless face at her, almost expecting her to say something. She gave him that same scary glare, huffed then looked away. He gave an evil chuckle as he left her. Kagome sighed and shivered. She cringed as she heard the door open. It was a little boy, but this little boy was different. He was about half her leg size and had fox

Kagome stood up straight in front of the band of pirates. One of the men, by the name of Charley, handed her a mop.

"Swab the deck, wench!"

She threw it down.

He tried again.

She stood up straight with her nose in the air. The Captain lounged in his huge chair that was perched in front of the helm. He had his elbow on the arm rest with his hand over half his face. After a few more times he yelled.

"JUST TAKE THE BLOODY MOP!"

Kagome quickly turned around with a look of shock, but it turned into a look of ridicule.

"Don't use such a tone to a Lady!"

The Captain jumped straight up into the air about 20 feet and landed in front of her. He got in her face and shrugged,

"Lady? I don't she a Lady here," Then he got into her face, "All I see here is a lazy wench that has no clue what she's up against! Now you will take that mop or---"

A shriek came from under the deck as Sango ran up onto the deck in just her undergarments, attempting to cover herself while running behind Kagome.

"Get away from me! Pervert!" She cried.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled in Surprise.

The Captain looked almost puzzled.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my attendant and best friend!"

Miroku finally emerged battered and bruised. There was a mix between hoots, howls, and chuckles amongst the crew.

As Miroku staggered toward Sango, Kagome spread herself in front of Sango.

"You leave her alone as you will pay."

"Aww, but I was just getting to the fun part!" He cried.

Kagome got fire in her eyes as Miroku tried to reach around her, she slapped him and broke the mop handle acrossed his shin. Miroku fell over holding his leg while rolling on the ground moaning. The crew was very amused by this, but the captain had a mix of amusement, anger, and horror on his face.

"Don't touch her again! How dare you strip her without her knowing of it that's just--- ---"

She looked at the evil grin on the captain's face as he stepped in front of her. She stood in silence, but screamed when with a few swipes with his claws, her dress was in shreds and fell off of her. Now she too was in her under garments. She was too shocked and embarrassed to move or anything. The captain stepped back with his arms crossed with a devious, satisfied look on his face. Kagome's face turned scary as she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists. Sang held her around the waist,

"Don't do it, Kagome! You'll get us into more trouble! Please!" Sango cried.

"You had better listen too your friend, wench!"

Kagome tried to release herself from her friend yelling,

"Stop calling me Wench! I have a name! Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! I---"

The captain picked up a barrel and put it just a few feet infront of Kagome. He tossed it in the air like it weighed nothing, then with his claws he sliced it up, metal rings and all. Now Sango and Kagome were hugging each other, both scared now.

"If you push your luck too much, WENCH, next time you will be in the barrel!"

He walked behind her and took out her bun. Her hair dropped in a perfect braid all the way to around her knees. He chucked.

"I think it's time for a hair cut!"

He swiped just below her shoulder blade. She looked in horror as about 4 feet of hair dropped to the ground. Tears began to accumulate in her eyes as she yelled.

"I've grown my hair out since I was 6!"

The Captain picked it up and held it in front of her face.

"Be careful as I'll cut the rest off! Maybe I'll cut wrong and cut your jugular as well" He was very angry at this point.

"Now that you broke the mop, you two will have to scrub the deck by hand. Shippou!"

The little fox-demon boy ran up to him and stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Consider this your day off!. I don't want to catch you helping them either! Got that"

Shippou looked at Sango and Kagome with pity.

"Aye, Aye, Sir."

"Now pick up those buckets and scrub every inch of the deck up here, including the railing. I want it done before sundown!"

"But that's impossible!" Sango cried.

The Captain said in a cocky voice, "Well, you'll just have to make it possible and to make it possible, you better start now!"

Kagome and Sango grabbed a bucket and a brush each. They headed to the same side but the Captain stepped in front of them.

"No, you will start at the back, Wench. Your friend will start at the front. There is less deck and she has learnt not to defy me."

Kagome growled at him as she turned to head to the back. The Captain stepped in front of her.

"You want to growl? Well, you are awful at it!" He then growled at her. It sounded just like a dog. She gave him a confused look. The she noticed he had no ears.

"Where are your ears?"

The crew started to gasp and whisper. But then she did the worst thing she could do, he went on her tip toes and took off his hat.

"Oh! You have dog ears?"

She saw that he was more then pissed at her. She got nervous as the crowd started to yell,

"Stupid wench! That was an awful move!"

She smiled nervously and said while a bit scared,

"But I don't think you should hide them! I think they are cute!"

The crew began to laugh. The Captain put his hat on and growled.

"The did you just---just--- called me cute?"

He threw her down.

"You just called the most fierce pirate on the 7 seas CUTE!"

"Oh, no!" She whispered.

He grabbed her by the back of her bodice and went over to the side of the ship. She screamed as he held her over the edge suspending in the air with nothing below her but the rushing waters. She heard Sango scream her name.

"Do you think I'm cute now?" He snarled

she quickly shook her head.

"Next time you call me cute, I will drop you!"

He turned and threw her acrossed the deck. She screamed in pain.

"Now grab your bucket and get to work!"

Kagome winced in pain as she crawled over to get her bucket and brush, trying not to show her weakness by crying. She knew she had to be brave.

Kagome was scrubbing the railing as hard as she could, but the salt build up was incredible. Then the pirate that was chasing around Sango limped up to her. She got in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry! I come in peace." He said as he put his hands up.

She eyed him as he tried to lean against the rail.

"Oh, no! Not on that side! I just cleaned it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He said as he went to the other side then he struck up some conversation.

"Where are you from? I know you aren't European.

"I was born in Japan. I lived there till I was 8. My parents lived there all their lives. I can tell you aren't European either."

He smiled and said.

"No, I too am from Japan. So are Shippou and the Captain.

"The Captain? He doesn't look Japanese! His eyes are big like the European's!"

"Well, I guess that's the dog demon in him. He's a ha..." 

"Hanyou. I know that. It's kind of evident by the name, 'The Silver Hanyou'". What is his real name?"

"No one knows. He won't tell anyone. He gets really mad when anyone asks him."

Kagome looked frustrated.

"Why is he so cruel?"

Miroku laughed. Kagome glared at him,

"What?"

"Well, number one you agued with him! He sees himself as a king. Would you argue with a king?"

"I suppose not." She looked out to the sunset.

"As long as you don't argue with him, he'll treat you better. He's not really that bad as long as you get on his good side."

"But I stand up for myself. I'm not going to be his dog that he commands me to sit or roll over!"

"Why are you stubborn? Is it because you are a rich spoiled brat?"

Kagome glared him.

"No! I'm not spoiled! I see it as degrading. I guess I am because I've been made fun of since I moved to England. About my eyes, the way I stand and talk. I guess standing up for who I am and what I am seeped into every other matter. Including being pushed around. I'm used to doing chores. Sango is my best friend--- actually my only friend. She's supposed to be my servant, but I never wanted one. I helped her with all of her chores."

Then she giggled as she commented,

"My parents used to get so mad at me, but then they saw how happy I was just to have her as a friend."

Miroku looked at her with admiration.

"You sound like a really good friend. Don't stress yourself so much."

Kagome glared at him,

"What was that business this morning?"

Miroku laughed very nervously.

"Well, um, you friend is just so irresistible."

Kagome stopped scrubbing for a second and put her hand on her hip.

"Let me guess, she's YOUR prisoner?"

Miroku looked scared. He had learnt by now that Kagome was no one to mess with.

"Uh, Yeah, but I mean she's your best friend so I think it was kind of a blessing that I took her and---"

"--- Miroku, if you lay one forceful hand on her, so help me---"

"Okay, okay! I'll try to keep my hands of her (yeah right)"

Miroku looked as her hair blew in her face as she began to work again, then without fear he asked,

"Kagome-sama?"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand

"Will you bear my child?"

Even the captain heard the slap she gave him.

"That stupid pervert!" He grumbled.

The captain marched out of his quarters to find Kagome hard at work and Miroku on the ground with a huge hand print on his cheek.

"I was some how waiting for him to ask her" He thought with a smile.

At least now Kagome looked peaceful, all though she was in under garments. He growled at himself for having a tingling feeling when he saw her hair blowing in the breeze with the setting sun.

"Wench! You better work faster! Your time is almost up!"

Some how he felt relief that she didn't glare at him. He huffed and went inside his quarters. After he went inside, she stuck his tongue out in his direction and continued to work.

The captain came out to find Kagome and Sango sprawled out on the deck, half asleep. He gently kicked Kagome in the side.

"Get on your feet, Wench!" He yelled.

She moaned and lethargically stood up. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot and her hands were waterlogged, blustered in some places. Miroku picked up Sango, who was too tired to fight. Kagome shot him a look and he smiled. The Captain grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you! It's inspection time."

Kagome groaned and almost fell. He grabbed her by the v-neck of her bodice. She smacked his hand.

"I see that caught your attention." He grinned.

He grabbed the back of her bodice as he pushed her up the stairs. She was almost awake, but not quite. After about a half hour of inspection, the captain smiled.

"Looks like you do know how to clean! But that doesn't get you off for this morning!"

Kagome looked horrified,

"What are going to do?"

He looked her up and down rubbing his chin. She had a lump in her throat.

"I'd have you sleep with me, but you are to dirty and smelling."

She gasped and back away. He grabbed her.

"I didn't say you can go yet, did I?"

She trembled, "I wouldn't go to bed with you anyway! I'm a decent Christian woman and I'm too young!"

"Oh? How old are you?"

"15!"

He smiled at her. She couldn't move because he held her arm, his claws digging into her. He said,

"You aren't too young! You are just about right!"

"You awful pervert!"

"No, Miroku is a pervert, I'm a---"

"Please don't say it."

"Please? Did I just hear please?" He smiled

She didn't know how to react.

He said,

"I was going to make you sleep in the hold tonight, but I guess you can sleep where you did last night."

"Isn't that the hold?"

"No. The hold on my ship is pitch black. No light shines in it."

He jerked her as they swiftly walked into the belly of the ship. He threw her down.

"Sleep now! You have more work tomorrow!"

With that he walked off, quite satisfied with himself. Kagome curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

A/N time: Don't kill me! Yes he's being a 100 ass now, but he will get better! This is a romance for crying out loud! LOL But review, okay? I might post another chapter today; you'll just have to see. But till then

KUDOS


	3. Shipwrecked!

Chapter 3: Ship wreck

It had been a week on the pirate ship. Miroku, though keeping his promise, still would not stop hounding Sango. The Captain avoided Kagome as much as he could, same with her. The only time they spoke was when he had an order for her. She thanked God he hasn't asked her to sleep in his bed with him again. But she enjoyed the company of the other pirates. Most of them were very nice to Sango and her.

Today, the captain eyed her as she was scrubbing the middle deck again, just below his huge chair. Kagome felt him looking and tried not to get in to and position that would make his view more "pleasant". She sat up to wipe the sweat from her brow. She didn't realize that it would become so humid. She took her hair out of the bun to redo it since it was falling out. The captain watched her with some interest on his face. Kagome tried to ignore it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as she caught from the corner of her eye him sitting up. She continued to scrub the deck when she heard a thump in front of her. She looked up to see the Captain staring at her. Her heart raced as she made the mistake of looking into his beautiful eyes. She quickly looked away and gulped. He squatted in front of her. He fiercely grabbed her arm and forced her up. She stumbled and fell into him. He grabbed her other arm and stood her up straight.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice.

For a moment he stared into her eyes. She was paralyzed. After a moment, he then closed his eyes tightly. He threw her on the ground while stomping into his quarters. She sat there, stunned for a second, but started to work again.

Meanwhile in his quarters, the captain had his face in his hands as memories came back to him.

Flash back

"Inuyasha! Are you out here?" A girl in a white dress called out onto the white sanded beach.

She walked through a grove of palm trees. All of a sudden something grabbed her around the waist from behind her. She yelped and turned around. Inuyasha was in a soft, white shirt with black trousers on. He smiled as she smiled back at him, lightly tapping him on the chest.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry."

She leaned against his chest. He embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so happy we are finally getting to do this!" She smiled.

"I thought we'd never convince your father to letting me marry you!" He said as he held her tighter

"I love you Inuyasha!"

"I love you Kikyou."

fade in to another flashback

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Where are you?" He yelled over the gun fire and screaming people.

He looked in burning houses and in the woods. The Spanish Army were rampaging the small port because it housed pirates that were stealing gold from ships and ports. Inuyasha ran to find Kikyou yelling his name. Out of relief, he ran to her, but before they could reach each other, Kikyou stopped right in her tracks and whispered,

"Inuyasha?"

He stood in horror as blood was running out of her mouth. She fell with bullet wounds in her back. He yelled as he rushed to hold the women he loved. She was already dead in a pool of her own blood. He held her body as he too got shot, but being a hanyou, he didn't die.

Though he wanted too.

End of flashback

There was a knock as his door.

"Captain? Can I come in?"

"Go away Miroku!" He growled.

Miroku slowly walked in.

"I thought I told you not to come in!" He grumbled.

"You finally saw it, didn't you?"

Miroku slowly sat beside him.

The captain growled.

"What? You noticed right away."

"Inuyasha, we've been friends for as long as I can remember."

Inuyasha grumbled, "You think you know me so well?"

"You are mad because she reminds you of Kikyou."

"Shut the hell up!"

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's okay. I suspected this would happen."

Inuyasha then said softly,

"I don't know how I missed it till just a while ago I was watching her scrub the deck. She took her hair out of her bun, just like Kikyou, and she carries herself like Kikyou. I don't know how long I can have her on my ship."

"That's understandable, my friend, but don't take it out on her."

"It's my ship! I can do whatever I want!"

"Inuyasha! It's been 5 years since Kikyou died. You still aren't over her, are you?"

Inuyasha growled,

"Gee, I wonder."

Miroku sighed,

"This girl isn't Kikyou. She doesn't even act like her. She's a totally different person."

Inuyasha looked at him half mad, half comforted. But then stormed out the door saying,

"I know how to handle this!"

He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her up. He didn't care it she was totally up or not. He dragged her down into the galley.

"Get your friend to scrub the deck. You stay down here, Wench! Clean all these pots and pans."

He grabbed Sango with the same force and threw her up on deck. He walked up to Miroku and said.

"She doesn't look as much like Kikyou as I thought!"

Miroku nodded in an 'I told you so' way.

Kagome stood at the bow of the ship, feeling the evening sea breeze on her face. But she began to think about the captain. He was rude, mean, ruthless, merciless, violent, demanding--- He almost reminded her of a dictator. But earlier that day, when he grabbed her to look into her eyes, they were confused, scared, and some what gentle, but angry and frustrated. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it still worried her.

"Hey you! Who told you could leave underneath the deck!"

She heard him yell. She just ignored him and looked at the moon.

He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

Calmly she was smiling as she was looking up at the sky. She calmly said,

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to look at the stars. I used to do this on the other ship. It always brought some kind of peace."

For a moment. They stood silent until he growled and began to pull. She stiffened.

"Please let me be! I need---"

"You need nothing! You are my prisoner! Not a guest! Don't leave that area until I tell you too! I'm the---"

Thunder sounded in the distance.

They both froze as they saw the moon disappear and a flash of lightning struck in the distance.

"Ahhh---That's not good---"Kagome said.

The Captain shot her a really angry look and growled. He let her go and ran to ring the bell.

"Storm coming! Everyone get your asses up here. NOW! Get up here!"

All the men scurried around the ship battening down the hatches.

Then as quick as they heard the second thunder crash, the wind started to pick up and the boat started to rock violently. Kagome ran to the middle of the ship until a huge wave knocked her over. She grabbed onto the railing of one of the stairways. It all happened so fast. Then something grabbed her.

"Sango-chan!"

"Hold on tight Kagome-chan!"

Wave after wave hit them as they held on to the railing and each other. Then something else grabbed them.

"Miroku-kun?"

Kagome yelled.

He threw both of the girls over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango yelled.

"The ship is about to break apart, we are abandoning ship"

He tossed himself and them into a lifeboat. Suddenly the captain joined them.

Kagome smirked, "I thought the Captain was supposed to go down with his ship!"

He stared at her, "To hell with that!" He yelled. Then a very frightened Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Are you guys ready?" Miroku yelled as he was about to pull the rope.

"It's now or never!" Kagome yelled.

He pulled the ropes and they all yelled as the boast dropped about 40 ft to the water below. It almost felt like they hit cement. The men grabbed the oars and started to row away from the ship so when it sank, it wouldn't pull them down too. The captain watched as his ship went down, showing an emotionless face. Kagome stared at him without knowing it. They floated a drift, not to sure where the current would take them.

The next morning, they all woke up to a big jolt. They found land and had washed up on shore with some debris and a few other life boats. 10 men drowned. Including Kagome and Sango only 8 lived. They fought whoever would wake up the captain. They played "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Kagome lost. She prepared herself for certain death.

"Captain?" She said quietly.

"Captain, we hit land and---"

"You have a lot of nerve waking me up, Wench!" He growled. He looked around.

"We hit land?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed. But the girls noticed that Miroku and the Captain stared at them. They looked down at their wet undergarments. They screamed and ran into the bushes. Everyone was laughing. The Captain and Miroku smiled at each other. Poor Shippou had no clue of the situation.

"What now, Captain?" One of the pirates asked.

"Well, first thing's first. We find a village or a port."

The girls stepped out in funny looking palm leaf and grass things to cover their unmentionables. All boys laughed. Sango and Kagome walked by the Captain and Miroku with their noses stuck up, making sure to bump them out of the way.

The captain yelled, "Watch what you are doing, Wench!"

Kagome yelled behind her, "AHHHHH! SHUP-UP!"

She continued to walk with Sango. Sango stopped and looked behind her at all the bewildered men.

"Come on men! Don't take all day!

There was no other way to go so the men followed the girls, Miroku ran up to walk by Kagome and Sango. The Captain fumed from not standing up to Kagome like he used too. It was too late now.

"Come on men."

He said with a really angry voice. He grumbled to himself

"That stupid wench! Who the hell does she think she is? She is---"


	4. Voodoo Lady, Kaede

Chapter 4: The Voodoo Lady:

The girls lead the way as the men walked behind. The men that were left from the crew were panting and tired. They had walked the coastline all day. They were all hungry, thirsty and tired. The girls keep their heads high and showed strength no matter how hungry they were. The sun was about to set soon. The navigator said that after the sun sets, he could probably be able to tell about where they were. The twilight was beginning to make things hard to see. Kagome cursed when she tripped over a stick. She sat on her butt for a second to collect herself. To her surprise, the captain helped her up.

"Thank you, Sir" She said as she dusted the sand off.

He was stunned as she continued her trek, almost not realizing she just called him "Sir"

Sango began to stumble. Miroku caught her.

"Thank y---"

She paused as he was rubbing her butt. She slapped him ready hard.

"Stupid Lecher! Who do you think you are?"

He just continued to walk, dumbfounded and holding his cheek.

When the sun finally disappeared, the girls decided to stay back with the men, though Kagome didn't know which was safer, risking to get attacked by a Jaguar, or stay by the Captain. He had been really quiet all day, which was hard for Kagome to imagine. She walked right beside him, which made him nervous.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, still looking ahead.

She looked at him with a slight look of surprise. With his head still looking ahead, he looked at her. She didn't know how to answer except.

"I thought I was your prisoner." She calmly said.

He was surprised by her docile behavior. Maybe that whole week of treating her like a slave paid off. But he answered with an annoyed voice,

"Then that means you walk BEHIND me. Didn't they teach you in etiquette? You are supposed to stand behind the man if you choose to be accompanied with."

Kagome realized he was right, so she tried to go and join Sango, but the caption pulled her behind him.

"You will stay there behind me. Don't even think about stepping out of your bounds." He growled.

So much for him staying quiet. She crossed her arms and silently walked as she was told, not wanting him to forfeit her and Sango from the group. She started to rub her arms from the chill that came upon her. Miroku gave his coat to Sango. Kagome shivered and just walked ahead. Knowing the captain wouldn't do anything about her, Shippou jumped into her arms so they both could stay warm from each other's body heat and the captain didn't care.

"I see a light!" One of the pirates yelled.

They all stared into the forest. Sure enough, there was the soft orange glow of a fire reflecting of the trees. The caption took out a rusty old sword out of the sheath.

"Tetsuaiga!" He yelled.

It transformed into a giant blade that looked like a fang, it had off-white fur were the blade meets the handle. Kagome stared at the sword. She thought it was silver, but from the way it was lit in the moonlight, it looked white. The captain bounded off into the woods. Kagome ran after him despite her friend calling her name. They came to a clearing to see the captain holding a sword up to an old woman's throat. She looked in horror.

"Captain?"

"Shut-up, Wen---"

"Sit down by the fire, child. You look like you are freezing half to death" She calmly said, almost oblivious to the Captain trying to threaten her.

Kagome eyed the captain as she sat down by the warm fire. But then the captain yelled,

"You listen to me, wench! Not anyo---what the hell?"

The lady touched him and he couldn't move. Before he could speak, the old women threw something at him to keep him quite. The only movement he was capable of what his eyes, eye brows and ears, which were hidden by the hat.

"Sit quietly by that young woman," the women told the Captain.

His body obeyed as the women ordered. Kagome looked around at all the hanging herbs, feathers, animals and animal skulls. Then the rest of the crew stumbled in. Miroku smiled and said,

"We come in peace, we got shi---"

"Shipwrecked. I know--- Miroku." She said as she eyed him with her one good eye. She then smiled and said, "Come on, gentlemen, I'm harmless."

Sango sat by Kagome. Miroku sat by Sango. Sango was getting used to Miroku's presence, but not very fond of him grabbing her behind or breast. Kagome kept her eyes on the fire with her hands out to get rid of the chill. She looked at the captain who was looking at her with his eyebrows angry.

"What did I do? I'm sick of being in trouble for things I didn't do." She said frustrated as she continued to look at the fire.

Sango took a look around. Miroku than asked,

"I couldn't help but to notice your hut and the spell you set on or captain. What a—-"

"I'm just a harmless Voodoo Lady. My name is Kaede."

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. She scooted closer to Sango. The women looked at the captain,

"I will take that spell off you if you promise to act like a gentleman, especially to that young woman beside you. I have read that her should is golden and kind, but stubborn--- which I don't know how you manage that, my dear!"

Kagome smiled warmly at Kaede.

"Now young man wave of her hand you are off the curse, but don't even threaten that young lady near you!"

The captain growled and tried to get up, but couldn't. He opened his mouth to yell, but the old woman eyed him He sat down and glared at Kagome. This used to be fun to tease and disobey the Captain, but Kagome finally learn to take him seriously. She wouldn't look at him, but he stared at her with his anger almost as hot as the fire. Kagome looked at him, into his eyes. They looked like the night he kidnapped her, but this time full of anger and frustration. Her eyes got wide with fear as she quickly looked into the fire.

"Kagome, you feel uneasy, child?" The old woman, Kaede asked.

"Ano, no, I'm okay." She lied.

She tried to scoot closer to Sango, but the captain growled. With that, she just got up and tried to leave but the old women said,

"Oh, no dear. There are wild animals that will harm you."

Kagome turned around and pointed at the captain.

"None of them can't be as awful as him! I'm going to take a walk and no one follow me!"

She turned around left. The Captain yelled,

"Keh! Go1 If you get attacked, I'll feel more sorry for the animal then you!"

Sango finally spoke up after all this time,

"Captian, Sir--- Why are you such an ass to Kagome? She is going throu--- "

"Did I say you can speak?"

Kaede waved her hand. The Capitan was frozen. She kneeled in front of him and stared into his mind. She read his deepest thoughts.

"Oh, my!" She said.

"What is it?" One of the crew asked.

"For the sake of his privacy I won't share all, but---"

Little did they know, Kagome stood behind a tree and listened. Kaede continued,

"Young man, you have quite the past. You have endless bitterness and hate, but--- I see a love that is there--- I can't make out if it's past or recent, but there is someone you cared for very much."

"Who?" Sango asked.

Since the Captain couldn't look over there, Miroku answered in Sango's ear.

"Several years ago he was in love with a woman. He planned to marry her, but she got killed only a day before their wedding."

Kagome also heard this. Her eyes got very wide. She couldn't imagine the Captain was capable with love. Then the Old women leaned back,

"What is this?" She uncovered his ears.

They tweaked as he listened to Miroku and Sango. Even worse was he could hear and smell Kagome. The old lady exclaimed.

"I won't get into details for his sake, but you see this sword right by him? Make sure he is never without it!"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure some of you know, but don't share it with these young ladies."

Kagome squeaked, "Is he worse than I thought?"

"Kagome! Come on back. Sit by the Captain, it's safe." Kaede yelled.

They saw a bush shake and heard a, "M-mmmph (no)"

"Com'on Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome finally revealed herself and slowly sat by the captain. She refused to look at him.

"Can I offer you all some food? You can also sleep in my hut for the night. Tomorrow you can go to town." Kaede said with a warm smile.

"You better do it, Old hag as you will feel sorry!"

Kaede sighed and ignored him. His freezing spell still in affect.

"Let me go get some food!" She said as she got up.

They all got into their places of slumber. All were going to sleep in the hut except the Captain, who slept in a tree. Before going to bed, Kagome looked up from under the tree the Captain was sleeping.

"Captain?" She called up.

"I don't want you to talk to me" Was all she got.

She turned around and started to walk away when she froze and took one more glance up the tree.

"Good Night, Captain."

"Just go to bed Wench!" He barked. She sighed and went inside to sleep.

The Captain sighed and whispered,

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome found it hard to sleep with 6 snoring pirates and the hot humidity. It woke her up. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up wench! Go back to sleep!"

The Captain whispered forcefully.

'Has he watched me sleep all night?' She wondered.

She tried to roll over, but the Captain grabbed her and growled.

"You lay on your back"

He quietly barked. He was a little alarmed by this, but she pretended to be sleepy and fell into a fake sleep. She tried to relax as he began to lightly touch her cheek, lightly brushing his claw acrossed it as well.

'She doesn't really look like Kikyou, but what is it about her that has brought her back to my memory." He thought to himself.

Finally he could tell when Kagome was in reality asleep.

"Inuyasha," he heard Kaede whisper from outside.

He quietly "stomped" out to by the fire by where Kaede sat.

"What do you want, old witch."

"Why do you still mourn?" She asked while throwing another log into the fire.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Calm yourself Hanyou, Kikyou wants you to love again."

"How do you know what Kikyou wants?"

Kaede looked at him with her wise old eyes,

"When I was in your mind. I found her. She is unhappy from what you've become."

"Shut up! You are mucking around with me! Stop it!" He growled as he slashed a tree with his claw.

Kaede caught it with her mind before it would crash and wake somebody.

"Inuyasha---"

"Stop saying my name! Stop it! I am the Silver Hanyou! That's who I've become and that's what I am!"

"Kikyou doesn't agree,"

He growled and drew Tetsuaiga, pointing the tip to her throat.

"Stop trying to tell me these things!"

Kaede showed no signs of fear.

"Your heart is like stone. You have to love again as you will truly loose who you are!"

"Shut up! Just shut-up!" He made a choking sound that sounded like he was holding back tears.

"You know I'm speaking the truth."

She said as she threw another log into the fire. Inuyasha growled, seathed his sword and bounded to the beach. He stood listening to the ocean and looking at the moon and stars.

'I couldn't sleep so I came out here to look at the stars. I used to do this on the other ship. It always brought some kind of peace' He thought Kagome's words in his head.

He tried to hate her, he really did, but somehow something kept his being from refusing her. This made him even madder at her. There was something spell bounding about her. He also loved her smell. He started getting mad at himself about the blush and tingles he got from thinking about her. He will never give in. He was mad at her. He finally bounded back to the tree he was sleeping in.

Kagome and everyone found that everything was gone. The hut and the old lady, but she left a note.

"Head dead north and you will find a port village."

Kagome stretch an with a smile said,

"Well, let's go!"

Then one of the pirates asked,

"What about breakfast?"

But they looked on a rock were 16 fish were string together.

"What a nice old Lady!" Sango squealed.

The Captain growled at her, in her face.

"That old bat! I caught those to feed your sorry asses! You and the wench are lucky I'm feeding you. You two are a heap of trouble!"

Sano said, "Oh, Thank You Captain Hanyou."

He cocked his head to the side,

"Well Well Well! Are you the polite one!"

Sango felt a bit of alarm till he pointed to her and yelled to Kagome.

"Hey Wench! Be more like Miroku's wench."

Inuyasha gave a mischievous smile at Sango's look of surprise. Miroku winked at the captain.

"Well, hurry up you sea dogs! Eat and let's go!" He barked.

Kagome turned her back to him and smiled about the term 'sea dogs' coming out of his mouth.

They ate till they were full and continued their quest.


	5. Pillaging Ports and Stealing Ships

Chapter 5: Pillaging Ports and Stealing Ships-

After hiking for 6 hours, everyone was getting hot and tired. The girls even loosened their bodices. Kagome was a few steps behind their hot-tempered captain. Kagome almost envied Sango. Miroku made sure she was happy and comfortable. Whenever anyone suggested to make Kagome any more comfortable, the captain would loudly growl at them. Finally they reached the port.

They hid in the trees right outside the town. Inuyasha was in a tree to observe his targets. They heard him laugh hardily. He jumped down and told the men.

"There is a huge Barain's ship at the dock unguarded. We need supplies as well. Miroku and Charley. I'll leave you two the ship and hiding the wenches. Henry, Samuel and Paul with help me steal some booty."

The men all chuckled and cheered in agreement till they heard Kagome say,

"Are you guys serious? You are going to---"

Miroku laughed and put his arm around Kagome. The Captain growled lightly, but Miroku continued,

"Kagome, we are pirates. This is what we do, we---"

"We don't need to listen to you wenches! Miroku and Charley. Take them and secure our escape."

The Captain ordered. But then Sango spoke up,

"Are you sure only you 4 can do it?"

They all laughed.

"Watch us!" The Captain smirked as the 3 guys got on his back and bounded away. Kagome still couldn't believe how strong and agile he was.

"Don't worry Kagome, they are awesome! Let's get to the ship so we can watch!" Shippou was very excited.

Before anything could happen, Charley and Miroku grabbed the girls and ran to the docks.

They successfully got onto the ship and started to prepare it to sail. Kagome watched in horror as the four single-handedly ransacked the village, killed law enforcements, and burn some houses. Kagome's heart felt like it was burning with those houses. She watched as mothers screamed and ran with their children. The Captain could confront them and scare them and looked like he was hunting them – sometimes behind buildings and she couldn't tell what happened. Kagome's horror grew with a few of the other pirates killing shop keepers. She looked over to Shippou who was cheering them on. Sango watched with almost the same amount of horror. Finally when the pirates were done, they jumped on the captain's hands so he could throw them back on the ship. The Captain had huge bags of booty and jumped onto the deck. The owner of the ship ran towards them. Samuel shot him dead. Kagome couldn't take anymore. She ran to go under the deck, but the Captain grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle from his grip.

"Let me go you murderous, low down bucket of---"

"Shut up, wench! Go help them draw up anchor."

"Bugger off! I hope you hang you--- you---"

She dropped limp. The captain lifted her back up and yelled,

"You will do as I say, Wench!"

Kagome just stared off into space, in shock,

The captain growled and yelled,

"Fine! If you are going to be a disobedient wench, then I'll have too---"

"Captain! We need your help on the anchor!"

Miroku yelled.

The captain threw her acrossed the deck and she just laid in shock. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She couldn't believe she was stuck with him. She couldn't believe anyone was so ruthless and merciless. And yet so gorgeous. It reminded her of what the Bible said about Satan. He's most beautiful of all of God's creation, but the most evil.

After the anchor was up, Sango picked up Kagome and tried to take her under, but the captain barked. "

Give her to me!"

Sango turned to him, holding Kagome. She stiffly said,

"She is in shock, please leave her be."

"Shock of what? She's with me! The Silver Hanyou! The worst pirate of the 7 seas! She should have prepared herself. This pillage was a cakewalk compared to or usual ones. She just---"

Kagome jump out of Sango's arms and ran as fast as she could under the boat. She ran into a cabin that looked like the first mate's she felt the ship begin to move. She jumped on the bed and began to cry into the pillow. The Captain grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on the bed forcefully, knocking the air out of her. He pinned both of her wrists on the bed. She closed her eyes with tears running out of them, trying to hold them in. The Captain got so close to her, she felt him breath on her.

"Get up." He growl through his teeth.

She tensed up and turned her head to the side. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Open your bloody eyes!" He barked.

She slowly opened them but looked to the side.

Something snapped inside of him. He felt pain and regret. His face tried to stay angry. Her eyes were scared and sad. Her lips and face were pale and she had deep circles under her eyes.

He had finally done it.

She was broken.

She wasn't vibrant and stubborn. And she was crying.

He smiled out of satisfaction. He opened his mouth to make fun of her, but something kept him from saying it. He wanted so badly to say,

"Wimpy Wench! Are you crying because you saw blood and what I really do? You are such a chicken! You make me sick!"

But something kept him from saying it, but something happened that drew the last straw.

She looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain, malice, hate, anger, loathing and other awful stuff. It shocked her inside that the captain's eyes turned to fear and regret.

He felt her fists clinch so bad, her nails drew blood. For the first time in his life, he was scared, sorry, and other emotions he used to be numb too. He closed his eyes. He loosened his grip and got up from the bed. She watched as he left quietly, then she heard him run.

Sango stood at the bow of the ship, staring onto where they were heading. She too was in shock. Never in her life has she seen such an awful sight and it hurt that somehow, Miroku was apart of it. She shook her head,

'Why do I even think about that perverted---thing!'

She thought.

"Sango!" She heard him call.

She took a huge breath and walked up to her captor, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I want to talk to you," He said, taking her hand. She yanked it away. He said quietly,

"I'm sorry you and Kagome-sama had to see what you did today."

She smiled a bit but he softly said,

"There's something else."

She looked up at him with the saddest look he had ever seen,

"Kagome-chan is my best friend! Ever since I was 9, there has not been a moment without her near. It's killing me that she needs me, but that tyrant won't let me near her!"

Sango began to get tears in her eyes.

Miroku slowly drew her in as she cried on his shoulder. Surprisingly not doing anything hentai.

She felt safe in his arms. She tried not to think about the fact that he has probably killed people.

He held her until she stopped. She drew away from him and smiled at him.

"Thank you" She smiled

"You are welcome." He said.

She smiled until she felt something was on her chest. He was groping her---again.

The whole ship rang out in the quick sound of a slap.

Kagome laid on the bed staring out of the small cabin window. The sky was blue, orange and pink, giving a hint that it was sunset. She was unaware of the eyes that were staring at her from around the doorway. The feeling of fear was quickly fading. He barged in and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her off the bed.

"What are we doing?" She flatly said. No fear in her voice, just distant.

"Shut up! How many times do I have to bloody tell you not to talk unless YOU are told to!"

He barked. He quickly looked behind him too see she was like a zombie. She had a blank look on her face following him. He stopped and held her chin tightly.

"Stop pretending to be in shock and playing your game. I won't have it! If you continue like this---" He got a devious smile on his face, "---Then I'll break you completely."

He smiled bigger at the pure look of horror on her face.

"You'd have a choice though, lashing or---" Before he could finish, she yanked herself out of his grip and stood stiff, looking away. His smile faded into a growl. He grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs,

"I don't have enough time to watch you be a drama queen!"

He pushed her up onto the deck. She saw Sango yelling at Miroku. Miroku spotted Kagome and the Captain.

Then as he was dragging her, one of the pirates yelled,

"Captain! You have to look at this!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Treasure Map

Chapter 6: Treasure maps.

"Captain! You have to come look at this!"

One of the Pirates yelled.

The Captain gripped tighter on his hold on Kagome and rushed to the Captain's quarters. He barged in.

"For one thing, I want to know why the hell every one is in my---"

He stood in shock as he saw what was unrolled before him. It looked like it was made out of animal skin. It had a map and clues on it.

"It's a treasure map?"

"Yah, but I've only made out a little of the characters, it's pretty smudged." Miroku replied.

The captain looked closer at the map and read an inscription. He was shocked it was in Japanese.

"'The treasure that you seek can't either be purified or defiled, but can't be purified and defiled' This Jewel is a jewel of four souls. Then Kagome joined in unison The Shikon no Tama"

The captain stared at her as she continued to recite the inscription on the map,

"'--- This jewel is coveted by demons and humans. It can make demons stronger 1000 times fold, or answer a human wish. With hate it looks more beautiful, but beware of the never ending war inside the jewel--- as it will become--- your own"

They all stared at her.

"How di---did--- you know that?" Miroku asked with shock.

She started to fidget and said,

"My family keeps the shrine where that jewel was kept. Sango's ancestors made the jewel, my relatives kept it away from demons and humans. What is it doing all the way over here?"

The Captain then said,

"What does it mean by it makes a demon stronger 1000 times fold or answers a human wish? What if you were a hanyou?"

He got a sparkle in his eyes. Kagome got nervous.

"I guess you can do either-or. You'd have the option for a wish or strength---I guess."

The captain put his finger on the map and said,

"Samuel, set a charter for this location, but first I think it's wise we go home to get supplies and ect."

"Ei, Ei, Sir", Samuel took the chalk and compass and started work on charting the course from their "Home" to the destination on the map.

"How far is your home?" Sango asked him.

"About 3 days."

Kagome stood and looked t the map. After what she had just seen and had been through, now she has to be dragged along for a treasure hunt for a treasure she was apart of. .Sango and Kagome looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

'What if Silver Hanyou got it? What would he do? What mayhem would he embark on?'

Kagome shivered at the thought. Her arm was grabbed by the captain.

"Com'on Wench! You have dinner to cook!"

Kagome blindly followed the captain, still in shock of the pillaging spree and The Captain's wanting of the Shikon no Tama. She was kicking herself hard for reciting the rest of the inscription. The captain shoved her into the galley. This ship was a lot bigger and a lot nicer.

"You have an hour, wench! Cook well as---"

She looked into his eyes with an emotionless face. He growled and stomped off. She started to scrounge up something to cook. She was only doing this for Sango, Shippou and maybe even Miroku. But not for him. She wouldn't ever do anything for that murderous, evil, emotionless---thing. She clanked around as she began to cook

He marched right under the deck to think. He paced back and forth quickly. He was so confused. He thought to himself

'Who is she too do this to me? Why does she do this to me? I can't have it! I can't get her eyes out of my head! grabs his head those eyes of sadness, anger, shock. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I should feel victorious! I should be happy that I broke such a strong spirit! That stupid little wench used to be so--- growl disobedient, stubborn, rude calmed down Vibrant, full of life. But now, what have I done?'

The war in his had stopped as he walked by the room Kagome was crying in. It was pungent of the salty smell of tears, but with also another smell. He quietly walked in. He was tempted. He sat on the bed and tried to fight the urge, but it overcame him. He put his nose to the blanket and inhaled the sweetest and purest smell. It was the greatest smell he'd ever smelt. Kagome. He let Kagome's scent take over his senses. He could have sat there for all time, but had to stop when he began to have a sense of longing. He stood up straight. Ashamed of letting himself go like that. He tried to get himself angry at both her and himself. He was the toughest, most feared pirate. How dare he have such "pure" thoughts about a woman. He tried to think of things that Kagome's done to make him angry about---but found--- none, except when she called his ears cute, but that wasn't enough for him to hate her. In fact, to remember the look she had on her face when she saw them actually brought a smile to his face. He couldn't stand it. His head was going to burst. He went up on deck and jumped and sat on a sail, hoping the smell of the high seas would ignite his fire of being a ruthless pirate. About a half an hour later, he heard her call out,

"Dinner's ready!"

The Captain always insisted that Kagome would sit by him to keep an eye on her. He'd give her cold stares and rude, degrading comments. But not tonight. He talked as if she weren't even there. She began to breath easier, but she kept her eyes to her plate. She couldn't look at the men that killed innocent people. She looked over at Sango and smiled. Miroku was practically babying her. Sango used to act annoyed by this, but she began to warm up to it. She wondered what Sango would have felt like if it were Miroku down there helping with the plundering and killing.

"Higurashi-sama?" Charley asked, "Are you feeling okay? You are drained of color. Are you sick?"

Kagome had a vague smile on her face, kind of liking that she was special until the captain cut in,

"I don't want to hear you call her "sama" again, and she's fine". He growled, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Sorry, sir." Charley said as he gave Kagome a sorry look.

Kagome had been with these pirates for almost 2 weeks. Her father's meeting wasn't for another 4 weeks. They called him early for little meetings and getting settled since his return to England wasn't promised. That's why he brought his family. Kagome shivered at the thought of 4 more weeks. She had only stayed with them a 3rd of her "prison sentence". Dinner went by slow. She tried to eat as normal as she could, but the Captain looked at her trembling hand. Not even being yelled at by him for a good amount of time caused this reaction. He got up from the table as fast he could, knocking his hand acrossed his plate to spill is food onto Kagome's lap. He glared at her and growled. She ignored him as best as she could. He stormed out of the door before his feeling sorry for her took over his actions.

He had paced up on deck for a while. He was on a ship with nowhere to go to get away from the women that would be his undoing. He was trying to be harsher and harsher on her, but it was just making him feel worse. After supper, everyone came back on board except Kagome.

"Where is she?" He growled.

Miroku said, "Well, Sir, you haven't excused her."

He cocked his head to the side, "Since when did she start listening to me."

Miroku gave him a reprimanding look. If it were anyone else, he would have tossed them overboard, but Miroku was his best friend who agreed to become his first mate when they were 14. They found a Pirate crew and joined as swab mates, and then they got higher in rank. After the Captain was killed, The Silver Hanyou was born.

He rushed under and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, a little too roughly because she yelped. He drew on a fake, evil smile.

"Get up!" He growled. "You need to clean up this mess, then you will wash all the pots and dishes! Even if it takes all night!"

She looked at him with unbelievable eyes and started her work, forcefully and making a racket. She was over shock and crying, now she was angry and felt like pounding him over the head with one of the steal. Goblets. He crossed his arms with a satisfied look and smiled deviously, feeling his regret and feeling sorry for her wipe away. She hated that! When he'd just stand smugly and stare at her. She got nervous and dropped a plate. They were made of metal, so they don't break, but boy, do they make a racket. He eyed her as she kneeled to get it. When her hand went down to pick it up, he stepped on it. She looked up at him with a worried face.

"Second thought, I'll have Miroku's wench do it. You are confined to your quarters until you are more collected, which better be by morning."

She was surprised of him not making a threat, but she winced when he started to lean more weight on her hand, crushing the back of her hand with the heel of his boot. She was unaware he was doing this out of frustration, trying to get a hold of himself. She yelped as she felt crunching in her hand. Not breaking it, but the bones were repositioning themselves. She gritted her teeth and started to breath hard, trying not to scream, which would probably give him more pleasure. Finally he grabbed her arm and dragged her up. Her arm was get red and tender from not having any sleeves, still not having a dress. Her once delicate, white under garments were now brown, smelly and stained. Both of her arms had Indian burns from all the grabbing and clawing.

He threw her onto her bed and stood over her. She curled up in a ball and looked up at him. He growled and left. He had been confusing her all day. Ever since he had her pinned to the bed, he'd been acting strange.

"For being the worst person alive, he sure is strange"

She rolled over on her side, facing the door. Eventually falling asleep. When she was fully asleep, he snuck in and kneeled by her, studying her in the moonlight. She didn't really look like Kikyou, but what brought back those thoughts and feelings. Why did he loath her, but couldn't resist her. Why did he enjoy seeing her in pain, but feel guilty for it. He became worried that he'd developed another personality. He inhaled her intoxicating scent. Though she hadn't bathed in about 3 weeks.She stirred a bit, making him nervous.

'I think I should try to lay low until we get home. I think I have a lot to think about'

She woke up the next morning without anyone dragging her out of bed. She stretched and yawned. The shock of yesterday seeped in and she was fighting the fear and tears. She regretted showing him weakness yesterday. She made so many mistakes yesterday. Did he think he had her under his thumb? She admitted to herself after watching him in action yesterday, she saw what he was capable of, which made her a bit more willing not to piss him off too much. It brought nausea just to think of him. She felt like he was one of Satan's minions. She shook her head. That was giving him too much credit.

"I better get on deck before he makes my arm fall off."

She was outraged about yesterday, but it'd be best to hold it in. She walked up on deck

Hanyou was at the helm. She walked infront and stood up straight, really feeling like killing him.

"You are up! Good. If you are wondering why I let you sleep--- well, to be honest, I didn't want to vomit at the smell of you. I think the food you made last night made me ill."

Of course he wasn't being honest and he thought she was quite a good cook. She still stood.

"Wench!"

"Hmm?"

He signaled him to stand beside him. She stiffly forced herself to stand beside the man she loathed almost as much as Satan himself.

"Have you ever steered a ship before?"

Her eyes got wide,

"No."

"Come here."

She was quite confused. He was going to let her steer the ship? No way!

'What's this sudden change in mood?' She asked herself. He smiled and asked,

"How strong are you?"

"Pretty strong, I guess"

"Give it a try." He had one hand on the wheel.

She carefully grabbed the wheel and held it in place, unaware that Hanyou was really steering.

"Are you ready for me to let go?"

She looked around as the entire crew watched her. She got a determined face, though she was scared stiff.

"I guess."

He gave an evil smile,

"Okay."

He let go. The wheel turned violently, throwing Kagome hard onto the wooden deck right onto her knee. The ship gave a sudden jerk and Hanyou took the wheel again, laughing extremely loud. Everyone was in hysterics except Kagome and Sango, who rushed to her side. She gave him an evil look and immediately got up, with a swollen knee. She stood up, trying to show the small amount of dignity she had left.

"Weak wench! You almost capsized the ship!" He said half cocky/half growled.

She looked down a clinched her teeth, bringing her fist up, clinching it. She said,

"Is there any jobs you need to do besides humiliating me?"

He was kind of happy that her spirit didn't totally break. She would not allow it. She may not be physically strong, but he had never seen a girl as brave as she. He almost told her about the talking unless he said, but he quitted and said.

"Go straighten up all the beds and scrub the floors in all the cabins."

She turned and stomped away, the crew still laughing at her.

Samuel told her that they should be at the pirates' cove by the morning. She wanted off this bloody ship and she was in serious need of a bath. It was going to be embarrassing walking into the town in just her undergarments. She couldn't sleep. Everything was changing so fast. The captain worried her the most. His mood was either getting worse or better. She was about to blow out her lamp until a little ball of crying fluff jumped on her bed.

"Shippou? Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare"

She kindly smiled and put him under the covers by her. He snuggled into her.

"Kagome?" He squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can you song me a lullaby"

She thought a moment.

"I have one my mother used to sing to me when I was little. It's in Japanese, so.

translated to English

The stars look down on me

The moon smiles

At night when I sleep,

I know I'm looked over by angels in heaven,

God holds me tight,

The breeze blows

At night when I sleep

The…"

She looked over to Shippou who was already asleep. She blew out her lamp and kissed him on the head before falling too sleep. Unaware that a pair of amber eyes were spying on them the whole time. He smiled and had a nice warm feeling. Listening to her sing brought peace he hadn't felt since he was a child. He was almost jealous of the little furball that got to sleep in the same bed as her. He sighed and went on deck.

Kagome woke up just about an hour later. It was still the middle of the night. She couldn't fall back asleep worth anything, so she snuck out of bed without waking a snoring, drooling Shippou. She snuck on deck and saw the captain was standing at the bow. She gasped and turned around.

"What are you doing up here?"

She froze. 'How in the world did he hear me? That's right, he's part dog demon.'

She slowly turned. His eyes glowed iridescent in the moonlight. She said- more like squeaked,

"I couldn't sleep."

He turned around and stared out toward the ocean they were sailing. She turned around to go back down.

"Come here" He said flatly without looking at her.

She got stiff and almost like she was made of wood, struggled up the stairs. She walked to him, waiting for him to say stop, but she ended up right beside him. His silver hair blew in the breeze. The moon made it shimmer like fresh fallen snow. She gasped and looked away, blushing. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She got a semi-cocky look and asked,

"What this time? Are you going to throw me over the side?"

He glared at her and said, "That could be arranged"

She shivered and looked away but she froze when he said,

"You were right, you know--- on looking at the night sky brings peace to the mind"

He said looking up. She looked at him with shock. She gazed at the stars above. After a moment of silence, she asked,

"Is it true sailors can navigate anywhere in the world just by looking at the stars?"

She softly asked. She held her breathe, expecting him to tell her to shut up, but she was surprised by his reaction,

"Yes, it's true. It takes a while to get it right because of the changing seasons, but as long as we can see the North Star, Polaris, we know where we are."

"Where is it?" She asked looking around. She tensed up at the silence and the stare he gave her, but she kept her eyes to the sky. He took her shoulders and pointed her north. With his arm beside her cheek, pointing toward a certain area.

"Do you see the Little Dipper?"

"Yes."

"It's the last star on the handle, the really bright one."

He felt shivers when she stared at awe and smiled while letting out a small,

"Oh."

It felt like they forgot who they were to each other. He forgot he was a tyrant that she hated and it seemed they forgot she was his slave. They felt safe and warm in each other's presence.

She smiled really big and said, "That's amazing!"

He wasn't aware that he was starring at her, taking in her warm presence and wonderful scent. He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned and walked briskly away. She looked at him.

"Go back to bed!" He growled as he headed to his quarters.

She just stood in shock for a second until she obeyed, trying to piece out what just happened.

"Land Ahoy!" Paul yelled from the Crow's Nest. Everybody jumped out of their beds and went on deck.

"We are home!" Miroku exclaimed.

The island looked like just a huge rock wall. They were heading straight for it. Kagome's heart started to thump, in fear of crashing into the Tall, stone wall. She looked at Captain Hanyou, who stood with a big, gleaming smile.

"What is he doing?" She whispered


	7. THe Pirate Cove

Chapter 7: The Pirate's Cove.

"What is he thinking?" Whispered Kagome.

The cliff wall was coming closer and closer. Kagome got a lump in her throat. They said this was their home. But there was no port, no town. Nothing but the tall grey cliff face. Captain noticed the strike of panic on Kagome's face.

"What are you doing, Wench! You think we are going to crash, aye? Are you being that stupid?"

She glared at them. She tensed as they approached it. The Captain carefully turned the wheel Starboard and the boat slowly began to turn.

'Oh God! He turned it too late!' She screamed in her head.

But then she saw it, when he turned, he steered it into a waterway that was in the first layer of rock. The entrance of the waterway was camouflaged! Kagome fell onto her butt with her mouth open.

"Men, lower the sails, we are approaching."

The 5 men started to prepare the ship for docking. Kagome stood and ran up to beside the captain. He smiled at her look of disbelief.

"What? You thought I'd be that dumb of an idiot?" He said in a cocky voice. As he steered through the hidden waterway, they approached a huge cave.

"We are going in there?" Kagome pointed,

"Yeah, here's home sweet home."

They steered until they reached it. It was an under ground city! (Picture the Disneyland ride, "Pirates of the Caribbean" The ride. Read A/N at the bottom) they sailed close to the street, which was level to the ship's deck. Then Kagome heard a boy yell,

"They're home! Silver Hanyou is home!"

Everyone that heard crowded to the water's edge. Kagome hid behind him, not so keen on letting a whole town see her in her under garments. The Captain waved at them. Kagome eyed him as they passed by what was evidently the whore house. They seductively yelled his name,

"Ladies---"He replied with the same tone they used.

Kagome thought,

'Not only is this guy a cruel murdering bastard, he's a whore! This just keeps getting better and better'

The captain smelt and felt the anger she release as the past the brothel.

"Miroku!" All the girls yelled and waved at him. He happily replied, but saw Sango's face and stopped.

Finally they docked. A woman about Kagome's mother's age stepped up to the dock. She wore a ladies' red, silk dress and had red hair up in a bun.

"Hello boys!" She said cheerfully.

They all said, "Hello, Ms. Jackson!" on their own time, each giving her a kiss on the cheek, except the Captain.

"The Silver Hanyou--- My my my, I've heard news of some of the trouble you've caused."

"What of it?" He scuffed as he jumped off the ship.

"Just, I--- Oh dear!" She cried as she saw the girls.

She ran up to the side of the ship,

"Oh my! Poor dears! Who did this to you?"

They looked at the guilty men and pointed to them.

At the same time Sango said, "Miroku", Kagome said, "Hanyou!"

Ms. Jackson stared back at the boys.

"How dare you two!"

"We forgot to be gentlemen, Mother!" The Captain said coldly.

Of course Mr. Jackson wasn't any of their mothers, just looked after them and kept them in check- as best as she could, anyway. Ms. Jackson helped the girls off the ship.

"First we have to get these ladies dressed! I can't believe they---"

"I can" Both Sango and Kagome said in unison.

They both were relieved by Ms. Jackson's kindness and sense.

Finally, neither Sango, nor Kagome had to work. They we all going to a big dinner at Ms. Jackson's Manner. The whole city was inside the island, except a hot springs that had a waterfall and a few houses and apartments had balconies that overlooked the ocean. It was a formal dinner. Kagome really didn't feel like going. She hadn't bathed in almost a month and she was tired.

"Kagome?" Ms. Jackson knocked as she came into on of the bedrooms of The Captain's house.

"Come in." She said quietly.

Miss Jackson came in with velvet, dark blue dress and new under garments.

"Sango told me you ladies are from Japan and that you are Sir Higurashi's daughter."

"Yes, that is true. That is why he kidnapped me. Miroku kidnapped Sango."

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to rush over to the dinner. I am the host after all" She placed the garments on the bed, "Sango will help you into these in a few minutes. I'll see you over at the dinner, okay honey? Bye bye"

Kagome smiled. She thought Ms. Jackson was adorable. How could someone so pure hearted put up with those evil men. She looked at her clothes and started to prepare herself to be dressed by Sango.

Captain Hanyou waited at the dinner for his "guest". He knew that Ms. Jackson was nobody, not even he could mess with. For once, the Captain was dressed in red formal attire. A little more or less like Captain Hook--- without the hook. Miroku was dressed in a purple, velvet formal suit. They both were inwardly anxious to see "their girls" as Ms. Jackson so cutely called them. The Captain sat down, saving a vacant seat for Kagome. He was fighting himself if he should.

"Where the hell is sh---"

He spotted her. She was walking through the crowd of people, looking for someone she knew. All he could do was stare. She was in a beautiful dark blue velvet dress. It had 3 striped of white beadwork. Two came from the hips and the one in the middle came from the hem of the waist up through the middle. Her hair was down, bit had a small bun on the top of her head that had curls hang from it. There were also burettes with baby's breathe from them. The captain's stomach filled with butterflies. He felt himself getting hot and breathless. He tried to loosen him collar, but it was hidden under the frills on his shirt. She spotted him.

'Is he staring at me? Why me?' She asked herself.

It made her nervous that his eyes were of awe and wonder. Very wide and soft. This made her upset. Did he only judge by looks? She glared at him and walked the other way.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" He yelled as he got up to chase her down.

She tried to find Sango or even Miroku. But Miroku was still waiting for Sango. He now was the one with butterflies in the stomach. Sango took a big breath before stepping threw the entrance, through the crowd. He spotted her. A forest green dress almost like Kagome's, but it had satin roses stitched on it. Here hair was in a fancy braided bun. Miroku's jaw dropped. He rushed to her before any other man would approach her. She saw him rush up to her.

"You look very beautiful!" He said.

Sango turned beat red until he groped her. She grabbed his hand and positioned his fingers so when she'd squeeze it, it'd hurt like hell--- and she squeezed.

"Stop doing that, lecherous bastard!" She gritted through her teeth.

He was almost on the floor in pain.

Kagome tried to hide herself on the back balcony, which out looked over the waterway the ships come in on. It was the huge part of the waterway that the ships turned around. The little town's lights were shimmering on the water. She sighed and sat on the balcony rail. Then she looked over the water when she heard 'him'.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You were supposed to come sit with me."

She calmly looked at him. He did look very very handsome in his formal attire.

"Why, because I'm your prisoner?" She sounded extremely depressed.

"Well, that's the main reason, but I--- I want you to"

Her eyes got wide. Was that a hint of shyness and hesitation in his voice?

He looked away. She was almost too beautiful to lecture. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but tonight was different. She was dressed up really fancy. All of a sudden he really wanted to yell at Ms. Jackson for making her up all nice. Now he worried about other guys approaching her. He surprised her by gently taking her arm and softly said,

"Let's go sit down"

Seeing him like this made her heart pound and she was short of breathe. Why was he acting like this? She walked by his side. Men eyed her as she passed by. He drew her closer to him. Finally they sat down. He scooted his chair closer to her, almost like he was scared of someone sitting between them. Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or feel like a possession. She was stiff. She noticed that Ms. Jackson would look over to them occasionally. Hanyou would give quick looks to Kagome. She'd do the same. They were afraid of each other. He was afraid of loosing his hatred and she was scared of his anger.

The dinner was great. It was catfish and steamed assorted vegetables. Kagome's hart was pounding. The captain was now elbow to elbow with her. She knew she couldn't move.

"Wench, pass the butter."

Even now he called her wench. Something came over her. She had to get away from him. She got up and left. Hanyou didn't know what to do. If he were rude, all the guests would be down his throat. He sat and growled to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran back to the Captain's house and locked herself into her room. She as scared of him. What will he do to her? She curled up into a ball and shivered.

He was finally in his room. Even with his huge canopy bed to sleep in, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Kagome filled his head. He knew she was scared of him. He knew she was expecting to be yelled at. The Silver Hanyou Pirate wanted to tear her apart for being so rebellious against him, but the new side of him that awoke felt sorry. He tossed and turned. He had feelings for her. That was evident. But he knew she hated him. Rightfully so. Just a few days ago, he didn't have any feelings stronger than a slight lust, but it grew like wild fire. It seemed the more he thought about her, The less he felt like he should punish her badly and more like he wanted to hold her and tell her it's okay, He wanted to give in and apologize and make it up to her, but if he did that, would that be his undoing? Will he loose his lust for pirating. Being free to steal, kill and even have women. But yet--- His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from outside. His bedroom balcony overlooked the hot springs. He never did any peeping because no woman in this whole town was worth peeping on. He almost ignored it, until the scent came in from the window.

"It's her!" He said to himself as he quietly snuck out to the balcony.

It was Kagome. She had a robe on and carried a towel. He watched intently, but he turned beat red when he watched her drop her robe. He tried to look away, but couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her body was perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. He began to shake and sweat. He quickly ran inside and sat on the bed, trying to clear his senses.

"Ahhh" Kagome sighed quietly as she slipped into the clean, warm water. A nice small waterfall poured water into the spring, which overflowed over the side to trinckle back to the ocean. She dunked herself happily under the water. She so wanted a bath, but the only bath in the house was in The Captain's room. She smiled as she reached for the hair cleanser Ms. Jackson let her use. After she washed herself, she just laid back until she heard a sound. She covered herself and dunked her body under the water.

"Who's there?" She squeaked softly. Then she saw long white hair that reflected off of the moon. She panicked.

"Captain?" She asked as she trembled.

He showed himself. He was just him his red Haori pants. Not even a hat. His ears were exposed. Though she loved to see his ears, she panicked.

"I'm sorry I'm out here, I just needed too---I mean—I'll get out—"

"Stay" He said.

She got nervous. She wanted to hide. She wanted just to go underwater and never come out. All her nervousness seemed too fade for a moment when he made a small leap into the pool. His pants were filled with and air and they inflated, but as the air escaped, huge air bubbles came up. It was too funny of a sight. She covered her mouth and began to laugh. After the Captain regained his composure, he listened to her laugh. It was the first time he'd ever hear her laugh.

"Are you---Laughing at me?" He asked in a deep, almost threatening voice.

That shut her up quickly. She turned around and trembled, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard next,

"You should laugh more."

She looked back at him with total disbelief. He had a smile!

'He's smiling! A real smile!' She thought to herself.

She smiled, but froze as he came closer.

'Oh, Dear God, Help me! I'm naked!' She prayed for God to protect her.

His face was soft and passionate. This was scaring her. He felt his heartstrings get pulled when he saw she was cowering with pleading eyes.

'Is she this afraid of me? She has every right to be.' He thought sadly, his mind suddenly full of regret.

He was right infront of her. She was covering herself as best as she could. She looked at his eyes. They were shimmering with the moon- reflected water. It took her breath away.

'Oh, no! I can't breath! I'm going to pass out!" She screamed in her head, but all of time suddenly stood still when he gently took her head, turned it to the side and drew her in, her cheek between his shoulder and chest. He embraced her tightly, his cheek resting on her head. She froze.

'What do I do? Do I hug back? Would I get in trouble? Do I stay still? '

She was confused. She thought about how up until know, he hated her. He's abused her, threw her around, hurt her physically and mentally, threaten her--- or was that all a show. When she used to look into his eyes, they had, anger, loathing, hate, and lust. But lately they had fear, sorrow, regret, apoloigy, soft, and sometimes, loving looks. Then she figured it out. She didn't know whether to be mad or give in. Then her thoughts shattered when he said in her ear,

"I'm sorry---Kagome."

She gasped. 'Did he just say my name?' She squeaked,

"For what?"

After a pause and a sigh, he whispered.

"Hurting you."

She thought now she was

seriously imagining things. She thought he took pleasure in her pain! Is this bait for other intentions? He smelt fear. She pushed him off and gave a doubting look. It turned to anger.

"What do you take me for? I fear you, I'm scared of you! Maybe even hate you! I'm literally your slave and now because you want to seduce me, you try to get at my heart? How dare you!"

She realized how she just had spoken and waited for anger, a slap, something. But she saw something else. Hurt. He was hurt!

He said nothing. He just took her in his arms again.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"I was scared." He whispered into her ear.

"Of what?" She now could barely whisper, her chest was so tight from nervousness, fear, and shock.

"Of loosing my mind. I began to have feelings for you and it scared me to death. And I kept hurting you because of my fear."

He held her tighter. She was scared stiff. He what? Had feelings for her? She kind of saw his point. Being proud, especially for being evil, would fail at the thought of love. He tried to hate her. But finally gave up. Somehow she felt good about it. She gained enough courage to slip her arms from around her chest to around him. He blushed at the feel of her bare chest pressing up against his. But he took in all the emotions.

She kept having thoughts go through her head,

'What I doing? I hate him! I loath him! He killed innocent people! He hurt me! He--- he---'Her thoughts shatter when he was breathing on her neck, stroking her hair. She gave a little shiver. She had feelings running through her she didn't think existed. He heard her start to breath harder as she began to shiver. He knew it wasn't the water, it was pretty warm. He drew her back. He looked at her. She looked confused.

"You've never been touched by a boy, have you?"

She felt embarrassed,

"My father didn't like me conversing with any boys. He wants to arrange a marriage for me."

She looked sad and turned away. He stared at her back for a moment. He smiled to himself and acted upon his impulse. He turned her around. He gently took her chin and drew her in, bending down to be face to face with her's. She started to breath fast as he was not even an inch. She felt his warm, heavy breathe as he looked at her face. She felt faint she noticed he was staring at her lips then he slowly kissed her. He pressed her body against him, and then held the back of her head. She fell into it, holding his shoulders, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He thought into his mind.

'What am I doing? I'm a cruel, lustful pirate! I'm not Romeo!' But then he could picture the side of him that was in love, punch the lights out of the cruel bastard that caused Kagome pain. He slowly broke the kiss to look at her, still holding her against him.

'I'm crazy for letting him (her) do this to me' their minds thought in unison.

He kind of found it cute that she was shy and in shock. Her emotions were so strong; she thought she was going to burst. She began to tremble. Then he began to draw his fingers around the shaped of her back. It made her nervous that she also felt his claws gently. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she looked at his face, she faint. She was loving his gentle touch and it reached down to the small of her back and up, but she quickly opened her eyes as his hands started to push her away to touch the front of her. He traced her collar bone, her neck and jaw line, then it moved further down. She gulped and looked into his passionate eyes, but he drew his finger into her cleavage, as he began to move it more left-

She grabbed and stopped his hand, nervously and slowly shaking her head as she gulped.

He looked a little shocked and disappointed.

'That's right,' He thought, 'She wants to wait for marriage. Dammit!'

He did want her. Badly. He began to look frustrated, which was interpreted by Kagome to be anger. She got scared and whimpered while bracing herself. He saw this and felt like an ass. She was still afraid of him. He realized it might take a while to earn her trust.

"Kagome?"

She made a nervous acknowledgement.

"Don't be scared of me anymore, --- please"

She was surprised of his voice, it sounded like she had another pair of vocal chords. She stared at him and into his eyes to tell if he were sincere. She found not a trace of lying. She threw herself on him, holding him tightly. He held her gently.

"Thank you, Hany---"

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"My name is Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?"

She drew back and looked at him. He was honest to his word as he wouldn't have told her his real name. She leaned on his chest and they submerged into the water up to their shoulders. He stroked her hair when he felt a feeling he had never felt. She was massaging his ears! Nobody- Not even Kikyou- ever touched his ears! He totally went limp. It felt so good. Kagome felt his chest start too vibrated in his as he nuzzled into her neck.

"He sounds like a contented dog! Kawaiiiiiii! I'm supposed to hate him, but I can't. I can't bring myself too ---'

She sighed.

It seemed like they were like that forever, but she almost jumped out of her skin when he asked,

"Will you sleep with me?"

He noticed her tense up and squeak, but he corrected himself,

"No, laugh I meant will you sleep in the same bed as me? Clothed and stuff, but just be by my side?" He said as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled into her more.

'Is this another attempt? He's going way to fast! What's he doing? He hated me this morning, but now he's all over me. It feels like I'm a mouse and he's a cat asking me to come out of my hole because he promised not to attack---but yet--- I don't want to leave his arms. I'm strong! If he tries anything, I'll---'

He whispered in her ear,

"Please"

"Okay."

She cringed at her self. 'I'm the biggest fool ever! What am I thinking! Oh well' She gave up with reason, but still put up her guard. Her body was nothing she will just give away.

He let go of her and started to get out of the pool. He looked back at Kagome, who was in waist-deep water, covering her chest. His chest was caving in, but he managed a

"Well?"

"Turn around until I get my robe on. And no peaking."

Jeesh! She was stubborn, but that's one of the things that attracted him to her. He did as she asked, fighting his foot not to turn around as he heard she was out of the water and exposed,

"Damn! Now I sound like that stupid lecher!" He mumbled under his breathe.

"Okay, let's go." She said as she smiled, waiting for the shocked hanyou to wake up and accompany her.

He finally followed her back to his house.

She slipped into the nightgown Ms. Jackson gave her. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Agreeing to sleep in the same bed of the tyrant that made her life hell. But he gave in to his feelings. She cringed. It seems like a totally different person.

"Inuyasha--- What an odd name for a hanyou--- Inuyasha." She whispered to herself.

"Inuyasha is not the Silver Hanyou. They shared the same body, but nothing else."

She got up her bravery and headed into the dark room. It was lit up by the moonlight. He lay in his white canopy bed. She blushed at his stare. She slowly crawled into the bed. He drew her onto his chest and held her. She closed her eyes as she hugged around his waist. They just held each other in the moonlight, not saying a word. In a tight embrace, they fell into slumber.


End file.
